La fin d'une vie le début d'une nouvelle
by amellg
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi Rémus était si renfermé? Peut-être parce qu'il a connu la fin lui aussi. Et même si la mort est cruelle, la vie l'est bien plus...Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle vive, y compris sa vie...


Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Rémus était si renfermé? Tout le monde a toujours pensé que c'était à cause de sa lycanthropie. Mais ils se trompaient. Vous vous trompiez. Je vais vous raconter son histoire. Une histoire que nul n'a jamais su, même les maraudeurs.

- « Eh Rémus, tu viens jouer avec moi? demanda une petite fille blonde de 6 ou 7 ans.

- Non, joue toute seule» lui répondit un garçon d'environ 11 ans.

Les deux enfants se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient le même visage fin, la même peau bronzée, le même nez droit, et surtout les mêmes yeux. Leurs yeux étaient dorés et bordés de longs cils noirs. La seule différence entre eux était leur couleur de cheveux: si les cheveux du garçon était blond cendrés presque châtains, ceux de la fille étaient blond doré et étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil.

- « S'il te plait! insista la petite fille

- Bon, d'accord » capitula son frère.

Elle lui adressa une moue satisfaite et le tira par la main jusque dans le jardin. Puis elle continua vers la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de là.

-« Lizzy, papa et maman on dit de ne pas s'éloigner! protesta Rémus

Mais il la suivit quand même et, jouant et riant ils finirent par arriver jusque dans une clairière. L'endroit était magnifique, baigné de soleil et rempli de fleurs. Ils jouèrent un long moment avant que Rémus ne dise:

-« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, il commence à faire tard et papa et maman veulent qu'on rentre avant la nuit.

- Jouons encore un peu », le supplia sa soeur en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu auquel il ne pouvait pas résister.

Ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passé et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

-« Vite! On va être en retard! s'exclama le plus vieux.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers la forêt alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Le garçon tirait sa petite soeur par la main en essayant de retrouver son chemin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches vaines, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: ils étaient perdus, de nuit, dans une forêt. Il leva son visage vers le ciel. La lune était ronde ce soir. Les étoiles brillaient déjà et leurs parents devaient déjà surement être à leur recherche. A côté de lui, sa soeur sanglotait doucement. Il tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que leurs parents n'allaient pas tarder. Elle finit par se calmer et se blottit contre lui en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, immobiles ils entendirent un bruit de branche qui craque. Il serra plus fort la main de sa soeur.

-« Rémus j'ai peur murmura la fillette.

- Chuutt !

Ils entendirent alors un son qui leur glaça le sang. En reconnaissant ce cri, Rémus aida sa soeur à se relever et commença à courir en la tirant avec lui. Ses parents lui avait déjà parlé de cette créature mais… ça ne pouvait pas être… pas ici…Et pourtant le cri terrifiant qu'ils avaient entendu ne laissait aucun doute sur la question: ils avaient bel et bien à faire à un loup garou. Cette révélation le poussa à accélérer encore, d'autant plus qu'il percevait derrière eux le bruit d'une course. A ses côtés Lizzy s'était remise à pleurer et ses sanglots paraissaient aux oreilles de Rémus comme la pire des tortures, cependant ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter maintenant. Il sentit tout d'un coup la main de sa soeur le lâcher. En regardant en arrière il s'aperçut qu'elle avait trébuché. Il revint sur ses pas et l'aida à se relever à toute vitesse. Mais quand il tenta de se remettre à courir, la petite poussa un cri déchirant.

-« J'ai mal Rémus, je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et se remit en route, courant à en perdre l'haleine, traversant les buissons, enjambant les obstacles, luttant pour sa vie et celle de sa soeur.

Ce qu'il aperçut ensuite lui donna un regain d'énergie: Les lumières allumées de leur domicile brillaient dans la nuit, indiquant le chemin à suivre. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Soudain il se sentit propulser au sol et atterrit lamentablement sur la terre dure. Dans ses bras Lizzy lâcha un gémissement en se retournant. Puis elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Rémus se retourna à son tour et vit ce qui effrayait tant sa soeur. Son coeur loupa un battement et sa respiration se fit chaotique. Il avait raison depuis le début: c'était bien un loup garou. Le savoir était une chose, mais le voir… La bête était juste en face de lui et il pouvait sentir son haleine putride de là où il était. Tant bien que mal, Rémus commença à reculer lentement, les yeux fixés sur les immenses crocs du monstre qui pouvait le déchiqueter à tout moment. Le loup sembla se désintéresser de lui et fixa son attention sur la personne derrière lui. Plus rien ne bougeait et d'un coup, la bête, d'un bond puissant sauta sur sa soeur. Rémus figé par l'horreur regardait impuissant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Triste témoin d'un funeste spectable. Il voyait le monstre déchiqueter le corps de sa soeur sans rien pouvoir faire. Il se précipita vers la petite fille sans se préoccuper du loup. La vision qu'elle lui renvoya l'emplit d'horreur. La fillette de 6 ans n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie baignant dans un liquide rouge. Il la secoua, la supplia de se réveiller.

Il ne vit pas la bête se jetait sur lui, pas plus qu'il ne sentit l'épouvantable douleur qui lui traversa l'épaule lorsque le monstre le mordit. Il n'entendit pas non plus ses parents et les aurors accourir, alertés par les cris de la fillette. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les hurlements de sa mère en constatant la triste réalité. Il ne voyait qu'Elle. De la jolie petite fille souriante et pétillante ne restait qu'un corps immobile et sanglant. Si pale qu'il sembla à Rémus que ce n'était pas sa soeur. Pourtant c'était bien son corps, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux dorés, son sourire radieux. Mais ce n'était plus elle. Ce n'était qu'un cadavre au regard vide fixant l'infini.

Cette nuit là, Rémus devint un loup garou. Cette nuit là sa vie changea. cette nuit là, il perdit à la fois sa soeur, son innocence, et la moitié de son âme. Cette nuit là, le bonheur des Lupin disparut à jamais. Et enfin, cette nuit là, Rémus reçut sa lettre de Poudlard.


End file.
